


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 803

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Dothraki, High Valyrian (ASoIaF), Valyrian, conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 803 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 803 ofGame of Thrones.)





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 803

JORAH  
Raise your arakhs!

TRANSLATION  
_Livano arakh shafki!_

MELISANDRE  
Lord of Light, cast your light upon us! Lord of Light, defend us! For the night is dark and full of terrors!

TRANSLATION  
_Āeksios Ōño, aōhos ōñoso īlōn jehikās! Āeksios Ōño, īlōn mīsās! Kesrio syt bantis zōbrie issa se ossȳngnoti lēdys!_

GREY WORM  
Protect the retreat! Stand your ground!

TRANSLATION  
_Mizadá vi zdaguno! Jemel ovadá he ji ghamvaz!_

**Author's Note:**

> There are a number of interesting things to note about the language use in this episode—much of which had to do with the heightened security all cast and crew experienced during this past season.
> 
> First, you'll notice that there are a lot fewer lines here than you heard in the actual episode. I assume this is because they wanted to give me as little information about what was going to happen as possible. To fill in the gaps, they used lines from previous seasons (and so they would've just grabbed the translations and audio from storage), and they used pieces of the lines I translated for this episode elsewhere. That latter strategy worked both well and not so well.
> 
> With lines that were used before, _valar morghūlis_ , _valar dohaeris_ , and _drakarys_ (and, to a lesser extent, _Dovaogēdys_ , "Unsullied") are so short and iconic, they didn't need to be translated. In any other season, they would have sent those to me and gotten new .mp3's, but with heightened security, if they didn't need to send me the lines, they didn't.
> 
> When Melisandre attempts to light up the trench, she repeats _Āeksios Ōno, īlōn mīsās!_ , "Lord of Light, defend us!" That was well done. Unfortunately, when they had either Grey Worm or a background artist repeat either _zdaguno_ or _vi zdaguno_ (I didn't catch it), that word is a _noun_ which means "retreat". It cannot—and would not—be used as a command. Instead, one would say either _zdagó_ or probably _zdagodó_.
> 
> Regarding Grey Worm's line, as some may know, Jacob Anderson is my favorite conlang performer ever. I was delighted he was going to get another line in Astapori Valyrian, and given that he's been getting mostly English lines since season 5, I wanted to make it a good one in case he didn't get another. Basically I chose the words so that this line would remind me of what I loved about him pronouncing the language. He ended up screaming the line, so you don't get to appreciate it quite the way you do his earlier stuff, but it was still nice to hear.
> 
> Finally, a bit of a surprise. I _suspected_ that I was getting fake or altered material—i.e. either I was being given fake lines to translate, or the lines were being attributed to others. I suspected this because it was mentioned quite a while back that they were going to film fake endings for the show to make sure even the cast and crew didn't know what the real ending was. In this episode, the first line, which is Jorah's, was listed as being Dany's line. They may have decided to change whose line it was for whatever reason (that'll happen), but I suspect they put the wrong name on there on purpose just so I wouldn't know too much about what was coming. I'm truly glad that Jorah got one last line of Dothraki, though, because at the _very_ beginning, Iain Glen was the one who seemed most keen on performing in a created language. Never got to thank him for it! Maybe one day I'll run into him.
> 
> Oh, for learners of High Valyrian, doing _kesrio syt_ as opposed to _kejo syt_ was a deliberate choice. I felt it made more sense for Melisandre.


End file.
